Broken Mossad Agent, In Love Lab Tech, Alchol
by Broken Daydreamer
Summary: Abby loves Mcgee, but refuses to tell him. Ziva is heartbroken and tries to help, together they compare their stories and hopefully get what they want. Has pairings of Abs/Mcg Ziv/Ton and a possiable Gibbs/Shepard. I suck at summarys, EnJoY!
1. Chapter 1

_Bang._

_The shot rang out through the NCIS building, a stain of red spread over the white shirt. I screamed as I met the dying eyes of special agent McGee. _

"Abby... Abby, wake up." I couldn't wake up, no McGee, no... Tim don't leave, please I lov...

"I am sorry for this, Abby but... I am sorry"

A painful burning filled my back and neck, I woke up with a start. Ziva was standing next to me, her face full of regret. I looked into my computer screen, I had a red bruise mark where my neck meets my shoulder.

"Ow, Ziva... did you have to go all ninja on me?"

Ziva looked sheepish, "I am sorry but you were having a... what do you call it... Nighthorse?"

It took a few seconds to click, "oh you mean a nightmare"

A relived expression took over Ziva's face "yes a nightmare, thank you"

My mind shot back to what I had been dreaming, I felt the blood drain from my face. Ziva looked at me with a worried face that I so rarely saw on her face, it reminded me that just because she was trained as a emotionless killer doesn't mean she is. Carefully as though she thought I might run away if she spooked me, "Abby, what was your dream?"

I quickly put on my best 'I am fine' face, "oh it was nothing just a stupid nightmare"

Now she really seemed scared of spooking me, it's not like I am a deer, I won't run away.

"Abby, why were you screaming about McGee?"

I changed my mind, where is the door.

"Oh it was nothing"

Please believe me, please believe me...

"Abby please"

_Damn_

"Ziva, I don't want to talk about it, what did you come down here for?"

"Palmer came up here to give you samples and said you were yelling about McGee, and saying 'not him, not him, my love, no' he was quite scared"

"Ziva, please, drop it"

"Abby..." I hadn't heard that much gentleness in her voice, ever. She handed me a slip of paper "here is my number, if you ever want to talk" I don't know why, but the pity in her expression annoyed me. "why? It's not like you know anything about this" the moment I said it, I regretted it. I don't think I have ever seen so much pain in her face, a single tear escaped from her eyes. "I know more about what your going through then you think," she gave a humourless laugh, the sound sent shivers down my spine "trust me on that" she turned as if to leave. "Ziva..." she turned back to me and I threw myself on her. I hugged her tight, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it." I pulled back, she looked stunned. Then she sent me a warm smile, "it's ok Abby, just call me when you want to talk." She left, and I stood stunned. _Oh crap_, I was going to tell her _everything_. But she was going to tell me as well, I have never seen her cry before. Not when her brother died, not when she was framed. Not even when she befriended someone who dies later, she never cried. At least not in front of me, something must be really hurting her to make her cry. Just then I remembered something, "PALMER!"

**Hey, this is a possible one shot. I'm not sure it's good enough to write more on.**

**If you want more then REVIEW! Lol!**

**Thanks**

**T.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	2. The Gods Hate Me

_She left, and I stood stunned. Oh crap, I was going to tell her everything. But she was going to tell me as well, I have never seen her cry before. Not when her brother died, not when she was framed. Not even when she befriended someone who dies later, she never cried. At least not in front of me, something must be really hurting her to make her cry. Just then I remembered something, _

"_PALMER!"_

Abby's Pov:

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

I cursed myself in my head, how did I get myself into these situations? There must be someone against me, a god no one has discovered that has decided I was entertaining and needed my life messed up.

"Abby?"

_Oh shit..._

I spun around on the bar stool, and nearly fell of it. Standing there looking at me curiously was special agent _Timothy McGee_.

_Thanks a lot oh Evil god, I hope this is entertaining enough for you!_

"ummm... Abby? Why are you glaring at the ceiling?"

"why shouldn't I glare at the ceiling? It's not like the ceiling ever helped me"

_Oh dear gods... why not tell him your gay that would be less awkward..._

"Abby, are you drunk?"

"Maybe..."

I looked around hoping to see Ziva come to my rescue, she would be here soon...

The moment I looked around I wished I hadn't, holding onto _special agent _McGee was this blonde bimbo. I was about to tell her about how it was rude to hang of someone without their permission, when I noticed that _his_ arm was around her waist. Holding her to him, _no..._

"I have to go puke now..." I turned to the woman "Nice meeting you"

**(lol, just a quick A.N. this really happened... one of my friends got depressed because she liked a guy, so we went to an ice cream store to cheer up... and the dude walked in with the school slut, she really said she was going to puke. It was sooo funny, cause on the way to the bathroom she ran into and knocked over her current boyfriend. Lol, what a way to meet.) **

I staggered off, tears filling my eyes. I heard someone call my name, looking around I say Ziva had entered and seen McGee. Quickly she grabbed my arm and dragged me from the bar, _thank you god... _we drove around, I don't know how much time passed. All I could think about was _him_ holding _her_; I must have been a mass murder in my past life. Looking around I realized we had pulled into the car park of Copán Hagen, **(A.N. by the way, that place really exists! I go there all the time it's the BEST!)** pulling me from the car. We walked in, I was shocked. The walls were a beautiful brown, there were candles on all the tables, a fireplace in the middle of the back wall. It was gorgeous, and so calm and cosy. I felt my body relax, we sat down near the fire. I pulled open the menu and considered ordering a hot chocolate, Ziva looked at me for a moment.

"would you like some Ice cream?"

I was shocked, they sold ice cream here? I must have said it out loud because she chuckled,

"This is an Ice cream store, I know it doesn't look like one, but they make the best Ironic sundae."

"a what?"

"an Ironic Sundae, it is basically Lemon Galati and _lots_ of chocolate fudge, it was made by the owner of the store, Tash"

"sounds nice, I'll have one"

Ziva looked up and wolf whistled, a guy at the counter looked up.

"Hey Ziva! You want the usual?"

"Make that two! Oh and some drinks, whatever you think we need"

"Sure thing!" looking over at me, he smiled sympathetically "you ok honey?"

"She will be" Ziva answered for me, he nodded. I looked at Ziva, she seemed to understand what I was asking. "His name is Liam, he's owned this store since Tash died. He seems to know what drinks everyone needs, so I let him pick. He is sweet, and a good friend."

"why did he call me honey?"

She laughed, just then Liam came up behind her with our drinks.

"Honey? You haven't told her? Shame on you"

Now I was really confused, "umm... ok... what'd I miss?" I was also shocked, this guy called Ziva honey and she didn't care. That wasn't normal, Ziva would punch anyone who called her _anything_.

Ziva answered "Liam's gay, he calls everyone that"

"oh..." that made sense...

I started to drink what he had given me, it was Delicious!

I must have looked shocked because they started laughing, I felt sleepiness take over me. Ziva smiled at me understandingly, "there is a couch over there, take a nap. You need it"

I smiled slightly, this was one of the worst and best evenings in my whole life.

The moment I reached the couch I started falling asleep. "don't worry Abby, I'll be here when you wake up"

Smiling, I drifted into a world were Tim wanted me, and I couldn't stop smiling...

**Hey!**

**I know it's not very good, but I needed to give you guys this info so in the the next chapter you will understand!**

**Lol!**

**RVIEW!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE, IF YOU LOVE ME, REVIEW!**

**Lol!**

**EnJoY!**

**Love ya**

**T.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Liam

Chapter three:

Liam's Pov:

I looked at Ziva in shock, "Is there something wrong with him?"

I couldn't believe that any guy couldn't a) see how much Abby loved them and b) not feel the same. They have no idea what they are going to lose,

"So... what do you want me to do?"

"Fix her"

I would have thought she was joking except she sounded so serious, I couldn't do that.

"Honey, you haven't thought this through"

"Liam, look at her."

I did, and immediately regretted it. She looked so broken; I couldn't believe someone could break someone like her.

I sighed; I was going to pay for doing this...

"What did you have in mind?"

**Heyyy, this is just a really small chappie, I needed to do this so you would understand the next part... and I hate switching character pov's during the same chappie!**

**Sooo...**

**Review if you want more!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxox**


	4. Sorry

Hey,

Its T. here...

Just thought I would tell you, I am so sorry I haven't updated much...

But there is alot going on, My grandpa just died of cancer, my dads cancer is getting worse. And to top it all of my teachers hate me, and are trying to kill me through school work.

I will try to update, but don't hold your breathe...

I am really am sorry, will try to get it going again...

Please don't hate me

Love

T.

xoxoxoxoxox


	5. Dad

**Hi...**

**Yeah I know another annoying Authors not... well this is important!**

**I just want you all to know that the updating will take even longer now. Also, all my stories and chapters are now dedicated to my father, who passed away on 6.10.2010**

**He will be missed. **

**I apologize for any inconvenience but right now I need to focus on my family and try and recover from this, I will try and update... but I wouldn't hold my breath.**

**Sincerly**

**T.**


End file.
